


Studying at a Friend’s House

by SLUSH_IE



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m tired, Maybe ooc since i only got into this fandom a month ago, No beta read we die like gays, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, This is a mess im sorry it’s 1am, lgbtq+, lgbtq+ rights, mostly based off of the book, nan loves the gays, since I haven’t seen the musical yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: After Bible camp, Alyssa and Emma begin developing their relationship.Snippets from pre-canon and post-canon (mostly based on the book).
Relationships: Alyssa Green & Emma Nolan’s Grandmother (The Prom Musical), Alyssa Greene & Mrs. Greene, Emma Nolan & Alyssa Green, Emma Nolan & Emma Nolan's Grandmother (The Prom Musical), Emma Nolan/Alyssa Greene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Studying at a Friend’s House

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been obsessed with this musical lately and I absolutely love these girls 
> 
> And, like I said, I’m mostly basing this off of the book. I haven’t seen the musical, but maybe I’ll be able to when it goes on tour next year. Who knows?

Alyssa sighed. She had just gotten home from Bible camp. The...best summer she has had in a while.

She thought she had her life planned out (her mother, of course, was the one to plan it), but  her ...

Maybe life wasn’t all Biblical study and first place awards after all.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed. She had been pining all summer long for the most beautiful girl ever. It was exhausting, yet exhilarating. She couldn’t tell if their flirtations was romantic or platonic. Although, why exactly would there be romantic, gay flirting at a  Bible  camp? 

Either way, she had made friends with Alyssa Greene. Alyssa Greene, for God’s sakes. 

* * *

Alyssa spent her time “studying with a friend,” and was out of the house a lot. Until her mother started getting suspicious.

“I’m going to study at a friend’s house.”

She had gotten good at lying.

“Again?”

“Yeah, I have a test.”

She sometimes used the same excuse too many times.

“I thought you had a test last week too.”

“It’s for a different subject.”

Which subjects did she already do? She had forgotten.

“Who are you going to visit?”

“Kaylee.”

“Be home by dinner time.”

* * *

Sometimes she’d come home with hickeys, but she made sure to cover it with makeup the best she could. Sometimes it didn’t work.

“What’s that on your neck?”

“Nothing.”

“Alyssa.”

“It’s just a bruise, I’m fine.”

“On your  neck ?”

Her mom wouldn’t get off her case.

* * *

Nan comforted Emma and Alyssa. She told them they would go to Heaven. She told them God loves them just the way they are. All the “one man and one woman” stuff is bullshit. Yet Alyssa always went home doubting it, since she still lived under Mrs. Greene’s roof.

“Nan...what if Alyssa’s mom doesn’t accept her. What if she has nowhere to go, like I had you? What if she gets hurt?”

“I love that you worry for her. But don’t worry too much. If Alyssa can’t go anywhere, she’s always welcome here, and you both know that. I love her just like I love you. Maybe a little more.”

“Nan!”

* * *

In the end, Alyssa’s mother was...shocked. It took a while to get used to. It took a long time. There were times Alyssa stayed at Emma’s, just for a night or two, because of everything. Because of reality. Because, no, her husband wasn’t coming back. No, her daughter wasn’t confused. No, her daughter wasn’t going to change. And finally, yes, there will be an inclusive prom—not just for Emma, but for everybody, even if they aren’t from Edgewater, Indiana—held every year in the gymnasium of James Madison High School whether they liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, but I hope you like it
> 
> If you’re reading this and DONT know The Prom for some reason, PLEASE listen to the soundtrack. It’s amazing. LGBTQ+ RIGHTS


End file.
